Brian Griffin
Brian H. Griffin is the Griffin family's talking dog on Family Guy. He is a struggling writer/author who was born on a farm in the rural areas of Austin, Texas. He is strongly disliked by his sex-crazed neighbor, Glenn Quagmire but he is able to maintain a relationship with his best friend, Stewie Griffin. On the Family Guy episode "Life Of Brian" He is killed by an oncoming car and is replaced by an Italian-American dog named Vinny. Two episodes later, he is brought back by Stewie via the return pad for his time machine. Appearance Brian is a white labrador retriever who stands on his hind legs. Like any dog, he is very short, being about twice the size of Stewie. He wears a red collar with a golden, circular tag on it. In the 30th Season and the beginning of the Animas Extravaganza series, his collar is replaced with a red scarf. However, he gets his collar back after moving back in with the Griffins. According to Gwen's mother, Natalie, he has a "beer belly". Like Trent and Stewie, Brian's appearance remains unchanged in Advanced Education. * For winter-wear, he would wear a gray and orange hooded jacket. * During Tom and co.'s Track meet in Walpole, Brian wore a light gray Unified Track t-shirt. * In "The Pasta Poachers", Brian wore the standard blue and gray Unified Basketball jersey. Personality Brian Griffin is a very intelligent and sophisticated dog. He is the most human member of the entire family, despite being an animal. He serves as the voice of reason to the entire family and is usually the one who stays calm in moments where everyone else is bouncing off the walls and acting crazy. Brian is very poetic and philosophical and he thinks a lot about everything. He's a self-proclaimed writer for a series of books that he's looking to get published and he takes events from his everyday life and puts them into words. Although he seems to be very flawless and perfect, as the series progressed, it is shown that deep down, Brian is a very self-centered, egotistical man who sees himself as a much better person than he is, and thinks very little about the feelings of others. He is a pretentious douchebag who likes to describe himself, using flowered dialogue, in attempt to make other people see him as an amazing person in order to receive that kind of respect. A lot of the time, he just uses this persona in order to get women to sleep with him. He'll often times to go a bar or a restaurant and use a bunch of douchey, cheesy, cringe worthy pickup lines on them, and try to woo them over with his self-righteous descriptions of himself. He claims to love women for their personalities, but it's obvious he only wants to have sex with them. Sometimes, he doesn't even know what it is he's talking about and just acts like he does because his ego feeds off of the appreciation of others. In his defense, though. His egotistical need to be appreciated could come from the fact that he barely had any time to spend with his mother and father, so he never received any appreciation from them. That, and he is often being ignored in his current family no matter how right he is. Because the way politics work in the Griffin family is that when stupidity faces off against intelligence, stupidity always wins big time. Even still, he is ungrateful to Peter, who allows him to live in his house with him and pays his own money to keep him pampered and well-fed. Brian never pays for his own purchases and lets Peter handle all of it. Brian also always condescends down on him and treats him like an idiot. Granted, Peter Griffin is, in fact a total idiot and he does a lot of stupid things, which is undeniable, but Brian acts very rude toward him when he does this stuff, while other members of the family, are a bit more respectful. Brian is also way too open about his political and religious beliefs, always going around spouting a bunch of reasons why being a Democrat and a Left-Wing Liberal is the way to go and why he's a genius for doing that. He is also very douchey about being an Atheist, believing that religious people are stupid for believing in their "childish fantasies". He is also very proud of being a Prius owner and needs everyone around him to know that he's being "helpful to the environment" by owning one. As the seasons have been going on, Brian's negative personality traits have only been getting more and more noticeable, to the point where he basically knows what he's doing is wrong, but he does it anyway. Biography Original Series In “Tom’s Birthday”, Brian makes a cameo in a small segment where everyone (including Steve) is assaulting Meg. School Daze: The Movie In School Daze: The Movie, Caillou has to get Brian and Quagmire to get along in order to get Stewie to help rescue Alex, Mordecai and Rigby from space. Quagmire received beating after beating because he wouldn’t cooperate. Afterwards, Brian helped Stewie build the portal to earth, only to have Mordecai and Benson teleport in Stewie’s room. Eventually, they all go to New Hampshire. They then go to a theme park to find Alex and Rigby, but they get distracted by the rides. At the end, they all unite to foil Tord’s plans by playing his least favorite song Sunshine Lolipops. Then, Joe arrests Tord and everyone goes home. Tord eventually escapes. High School Years (Simpsons Guy 4) While Stewie is at Caillou’s school, Brian begins playing Pokemon GO with Bart. The duo eventually runs into Ash Ketchum and his old friend Misty, who Brian immediately falls in love with. They then go to Pewter City and meet up with Brock, who eventually joins them on their journey. The group of 5 goes on lots of crazy adventures while fighting off Team Rocket. Eventually, Brian gets a call from Stewie, who is stressed about Algebra. Brian comforts him by saying that he’s very smart, and that he should be confident. After an epic final battle with Team Rocket, Stewie and Brian are reunited and head back to Quahog. Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition Brian, Peter, and Stewie go to The Simpsons house and spend thanksgiving with them. Later on, Ash and his friends stay over as well. Then, they travel to the future and find Fry, Leela, Bender, and Farnsworth. When Thanksgiving came, they went to Tom’s house to watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade. Afterwards, they go to Gammy’s house to eat dinner. Finally, they help Ash rescue his Pikachu, who was kidnapped by a little boy that was tricked by Team Rocket and Red Leader. School Daze: Christmas Chronicles After learning that his Biology grade is at risk, Caillou goes to Stewie’s house for advice. Then, Caillou’s Parents show up and yell at their son for going to Stewie’s House on a school night. Eventually, Peter and Lois show up and argue with Caillou’s Parents over how they mistreat their kids(and pet). This results in both parents being sent to Parenting Camp and Caillou, Stewie, and Brian are forced to stay at Tom’s house until their parents are released. During the time they’ve been in franklin, Brian and Stewie met new friends, celebrated christmas, and went on a lot of crazy adventures. Eventually, the parents return and apologise to their children for abusing them. They went back home after that. School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle Brian and Stewie can be seen watching the Final Battle with Anti-Pops on television. Larsson and the Power of One! Brian has been hanging out with Caillou and Stewie, oblivious of what Tord and his family are up to. The Larssons cause a lot of problems for the gang, such as giving Lois an allergy potion, turning Daisy into a cat, etc. Eventually, Olivia gets possessed by the spirit of Fred Blackout. Then, him and the Larssons kidnap Stewie and strap him to a device, which eventually kills him. Witnessing this causes Brian to burst into tears. At the end, everything is back to normal as Stewie is brought back to life. Pokemon: Franklin Expeditions In “Griffin Family Therapy”, Ash and the gang join Caillou and the Griffins on a road-trip to Quahog. When they got there, Brian and Quagmire get into a fight, which is broken up by Brock. They then tell stories of all the terrible things Quagmire did to Brian. Then, Team Rocket shows up and forces Brian electrocute those who had hurt him using Pikachu’s energy. The twerps were tied up, so they couldn’t help. The aftermath makes Brian cry in horror. Eventually, he is comforted and everything is back to normal. In “Gender Exposed!”, Brian and Stewie join Ash and the gang on a trip to Nona’s House, where they learn that Meowth is actually a girl. They give him a hard time about it. In “Marathon Guy”, Ash and the gang join The Simpsons and The Griffins on an expedition to the Boston Marathon. After watching the marathon, they eat at Dairy Queen and part ways. In “Farewell, Young Travelers”, Brian and Stewie appear in a few flashbacks. High School Years (Post-Franklin Expeditions) In “Swiped from the Stores”, Brian and Stewie can be seen chatting with Caillou on skype just as he found out that his 3DS game has been stolen. In “What you Read is What you get”, Stewie and Brian are chatting with Caillou and Rosie on skype while playing Tomodachi Life before going out to dinner with Michael. In “The Dental Institution”, Stewie and Brian watch a lot of YouTube videos with Caillou in a skype-chat. Later, they meet up with Tom and the gang and take a trip to the dentist. Afterwards, they run a lot of errands. In “The Final Frontier”, Stewie and Brian chat with Caillou on Skype. After School went out, They went to the movies with Tom and the gang. School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life Stewie and Brian hang out in Caillou’s Room while he’s playing Tomodachi Life. School Daze in Paradise In “Disaster at the Drive-In”, Brian, along with Caillou, Stewie, and the rest of the Griffin family (except Lois) go to the Drive-In to see Despicable Me 3. When they got there, they ran into the Connellys, who just so happened to be seeing the movie as well. As they were in the middle of the movie, the projector stopped working and they had to leave. Afterwards, Brian tried to cheer up Stewie, who was upset over what just happened. In “Alli, You’re a Firework!”, Brian, Stewie, and Caillou attempt to film the first episode of the Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl in Sims 3 series, but as they got started filming, It was time for Caillou to leave. In “Life at the Cottage”, Brian and Stewie hung out at Caillou’s house to watch him play Tomodachi Life. In “Driving-Into Attempt #2”, Brian and the Griffins went back to the Drive-In with Caillou, the Connellys, and the Marquez family to try and see Despicable Me 3 again. This time, the whole movie actually played. In “Hooked on Sweets, Brian and Stewie hang out at Caillou’s house and watch Youtube, Play Tomodachi Life, and read some Hooked Stories. Uncle Funtime 4: A Series of Excitement In "The Patty Poachers" Him, along with Stewie and Patrick hang out at Caillou's house to watch YouTube and play Tomodachi Life, until Finn and Spongebob arrive to take Patrick home. He helps Ash and co. stop Team Rocket and Plankton from destroying the Krusty Krab. In "Lost in Natick". he is briefly seen hanging out at Caillou's House. He makes a brief cameo in "Enter Brock and Misty!". From "The Train of Strength" to "Battle for Vacation", he helps Peter and Mr. Krabs train and watches them fight in the contest. He joins the gang on their trip to New York City from "Road to New York City" through "The Conclusion to a Really Short Trip". For the remainder of Uncle Funtime 4, he is mostly seen either with Caillou or helping the gang rescue Patrick, who has been kidnapped by Trent and Willy. Forever Sophomores In "Physically Geometric Artists", him and Stewie hang out at Caillou's house. In "Sounds Like Tragedy", he watches "The Truth About Toy Story" with Caillou and Stewie. In most of his appearances in this season, he is basically hanging out at Caillou's House. This happens in "The Assembly Rules", "Another New South Park Episode", and "Caillou's Anime Cringe". He appears in a few flashbacks of "Quizpocalypse 3: All Will Be Revealed". In "One Stray Movie" and "The Rainchops of Columbus Day", he watches the Drum Island Arc. from One Piece with Caillou and Stewie. In "Return to Maine", he watches Caillou play Tomodachi Life. In "Schwartz, Y U No Help?" He watches anime with Caillou and Stewie. He is mentioned in "The Wit's End" and "Never Take Things for Granted", revealing that he was kicked out of the house. These episodes took place during and after the events of the Family Guy episode "The D in Apartment 23". He returns at the end of "Call for Chromebooks", as he was called by Caillou to come to his house. He goes to a Mary Poppins play with the Connellys in "Wonder of Poppins". He spends thanksgiving with the Connellys in "The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special". Animas Extravaganza In "Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner!", he is seen hanging out at Gammy's with the others. In "Straw Hats Separated! Trapped in the Darkest Parts of Television!", Brian is seen watching YouTube with Caillou and Stewie as Nami, Zoro, and Sanji arrive at the Tollar residence. In "The Start of a New Voyage! Farewell to Ms. Beaton.", Brian says goodbye to Stewie as he begins his journey with Nami, Zoro, and Sanji. In "Brian’s Back Home! Let’s Celebrate with a Scary Movie!", Brian is let back in the house and the gang celebrates by watching the film "Frankenstein". In "Straw Hats Reunited! The Start of a New Rivalry!", Brian, Caillou, and Stewie take Zoro, Nami, and Sanji to Michael's house so they can reunite with the other Straw Hat Pirates. In "Party with the Cousins! Ping-Pong Epic Fails!", Brian is seen hanging out at the party with the rest of the gang. In "Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off!", Caillou mentions that Brian, along with Stewie, is spending Christmas with his grandparents. In "The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year!", Brian appears in a few flashbacks. Post-Animas Extravaganza In "Bullying the Bully", He arrives at the Tollar residence as Stewie and Caillou lie to him about cyberbullying Willy's classmates. In "The Same Boring Routine Part 2: The Plaza Search Party", Caillou mentions that Brian, along with Stewie, are busy with "something about going to the woods and fixing their friendship". This is a reference to the episode "Dog Bites Bear", which takes place around the same time as this episode. In "Party at Jerry's Hometown", Brian, along with Stewie, join Tom and the gang at Uncle Jerry's cousin's 70th birthday party. In "The 7:30 to Regal Cinemas", Brian, along with Stewie, go to the movies with Tom and co. to see "The 15:17 to Paris". School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse After a zombie outbreak occurs at a dog show, Brian and Stewie are rescued by Ben and his team. They eventually rescue Tom and Caillou as well, and they all end up spending February Vacation in Bellwood. In "Allison's Ukulele Duet", he watches Allison perform with her friend. Season 34 In "Winter Labor Force", "Birthday Blizzard", "Surprise on St. Patrick's Day", "William's Weekend of Terror", and "English MCAS Part 3: Goodbye, Caillou", he appears doing the same exact thing: Hanging out in Caillou's bedroom while watching Youtube or playing Tomodachi Life. Season 35 (Rise of Bill Arc) In "An Apologetic Vengeance" Stewie and Brian arrive at Gravity Falls to convince the gang that Caillou has changed. After the gang points out their wrongdoings, they both burst into tears, explaining the years of misery and hardship they had gone through. Afterwards, they head to Danville to talk to Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, and Mabel, where Brian reveals in a flashback that when Caillou called him over to his house in "Call for Chromebooks", he was actually about to commit suicide, and Caillou had prevented him from doing so. In "Doki Doki Quiz Crew", "Project Twilight", and "Half the Nightmare it was Thought to be", He plays Doki Doki Literature Club with Caillou and his group. In "Larsson Meets Addams", He goes to the Addams Family play with Tom and co. In "Grief and Infiltration",Brian is rescued by Stewie, Caillou, and Perry from a company that makes dogs into protein shakes. He later shows Caillou a news article about the death of Jake Samuel. NOTE: This episode takes place around the same time as "Woof of Wall Street". In "A Weekend in Quahog", Caillou and co. spend the weekend in Quahog to see Stewie and Brian. In "Sim Story", Brian is teleported into The Sims 3, along with the rest of the gang. He is later seen in his virtual home at the end of the episode. In "Maine Trip 3: The Out-of-State Viewing" and "Skippy-Done-Didit!", he watches YouTube with Caillou and co. In "2 House Tours, 1 Walker, and a Table Return", Brian, along with Stewie, join Tom and co. on a very long errand spree. In "Assembling a Body Switcharoo!", Stewie and Brian call Caillou and Perry over to Quahog to help out with hi body swapping situation. Eventually, the rest of the gang joins and has their bodies swapped. They is later seen escaping from Perry, as he has been possessed by Bill Cipher. This episode takes place during the events of the Family Guy episode "Switch the Flip". Season 36 This season is split into 5 different story arcs. Brian's appearances in each arc will be explained below. (Post-Perry Possession Arc) Though he was mentioned a few times in the first 3 episodes of this Story Arc, Brian does not make any physical appearances. However, he does appear in a flashback of "A Hair-Raising Battle Against Depression". He also appears in "More Than Half-Way Cured", but only as an illusion. (Fairy World War Arc) In "Enter Timmy Turner: The Average Kid Who No One Understands!", Caillou mentions him as he explains Perry's situation to Timmy Turner. He later helps Cosmo and Wanda reconcile their love. (Coastal Fusion Arc) In "Fusion vs. The Storm", Brian makes a brief appearance, hiding under the covers of Stewie's crib, with Stewie comforting him. At the end of the Arc, Brian and Stewie rescue the gang from Bill Cipher. (Karaoke Conflict Arc) In the Karaoke Conflict Arc, Brian and Stewie get into a huge fight over what song to sing for Karaoke Night. The two ended up splitting up with different groups, and rehearsing away from one another. Brian ended up singing a duet with Mabel, and Tommy, Dil, and Caillou managed to fix their friendship with an AMV, and the two reconciled. (Weirdness War) Brian and Stewie help Caillou and the rest of his team in their mission to rescue Perry, but not before hanging out with Tom and co. in a few filler episodes. Summer Era Brian and Stewie go on a trip to Six Flags with the Griffin family, while being joined by Caillou and Rosie. After most of the family is hospitalized, the two hide out at the Tollar Residence. Eventually, they run into Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, Mabel, and Perry, along with Trent, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki. They later run into Tom and co. at the Drive-In, and later decide to stay behind while the others spend the week at Gammy's. The two are later captured by Team Rocket and put under their control, but their memories are recovered by Tom and co. In August, Stewie and Brian spend the last week of Summer with the gang by hanging out in the Virtual Paradise, and going to Canobie Lake Park. Advanced Education In "Make New Friends, But Keep The Old", Brian and Stewie make a brief appearance in a Skype chat with Caillou at the end of the episode, but neither of them have a speaking role. In the Season 1 Finale, the duo help Caillou, Diego, and Alicia retrieve a stolen bracelet, which was supposed to be a gift for Dora. In Season 2, Brian and Stewie hang out with the gang for the weekend shortly after the return of Dora and Diego, but later in the Season, Stewie is sent to a maximum Security prison, leaving Brian in tears. While Stewie rots in prison, Brian helps Caillou form a team and break Stewie out, while unintentionally breaking out the Larssons as well. In Season 3, Stewie and Brian hang out with the Connellys for another weekend, and reconcile with Olivia and Vinny, who have become nice due to their time spent in a reformatory school. They also go to Plimoth Plantation for another weekend, as well as spending Thanksgiving with the Connellys. In Season 4, Stewie and Brian are shown hanging out with the Connellys occasionally, but not as often as they did in Season 3. Stewie's time machine was stolen by Tord in order for him to travel back in time and antagonize the Davis family. After the whole ordeal, the duo are seen spending Christmas with the Connellys, as well as going on a trip to Plymouth with them. In Season 5, Stewie and Brian don't make a lot of appearance, but they are present during Leo and Clementine's second weekend with Tom and co, when Tord has his flashback of how he met his daughter Olivia, who has mentioned Stewie a few times as well. In Season 6, the duo still don't make a lot of appearances, but they are present during one weekend with Tom and the gang, as well as being mentioned several times by Edd, Tom, Matt, Tord, Olivia, and Vinny. They do, however, have a major role in the fourth movie, as Brian's son Dylan comes to visit for February Vacation, and they continuously join Tom and co. in their adventures, while working together to stop the Galactic Federation. In the Heroes United Arc, Brian, along with Stewie, Dora, and Diego rescue Mordecai and Rigby from Alex's mentally-unstable ex-girlfriend, who had kidnapped the two in order to motivate Alex tot take her to his brother's Best Buddies Prom. After that was taken care of, they party with Tom and co. at the prom. They spend the rest of the Advanced Education series making occasional visits to the Connelly's residence during the weekends, while also appearing in a few flashbacks. They even attend one of Tom's Track meets. Gallery Brian FS.PNG Brian FG.png Brian SD.PNG Brian AE.PNG Brian ACE.PNG Brian SD.PNG Omniverse Brian.png Brian_AE.png Brian_DD.png Brian_SY.png